


A Romantic Twist

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Twister©
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Harvey and Mike settle a dispute with a game of Twister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvey Fic Challenge #067 - Bleeding Heart for Valentine's Day.
> 
> I just wanted to put them in clothed sexual positions, I make no apologies.
> 
> I hope you find it entertaining. :)
> 
> Thank you to @Novemberhush for the beta, you're awesome!

  


It was a slow day at the office; Mike was standing behind Harvey, leaning over into his personal space showing him how to photoshop Louis’s head on to a picture of Cartman.  
  
  
“Boys," Jessica boomed from the doorway, making them jump.  
  
  
“Jessica,” Harvey said brightly as he shut Mike’s laptop and stood up. “What are you doing visiting the lowly office of an associate,” he jested, side eyeing Mike with a smirk.  
  
  
“I’m here to see both of you. Short notice, but I just got a call from McKernon Motors. They're having a benefit on Valentine’s Day, and we need someone there to represent Pearson Specter.  I’m sure you two can flip a coin or something.” She smirked and quickly left them to fight it out.  
  
  
“Shotgun, not!” Mike yelled  
  
  
“You’re up, Rookie!” Harvey responded, leaving the office, Mike hot on his heels.  
  
  
“I can’t go, I’m busy,” Mike tried, pulling at the arm of Harvey’s suit.  
  
  
“You don’t have a life! I call bullshit.”  
  
  
“If I don’t have a life, that is entirely your fault. You realise that, right?”  
  
  
“Whatever you say, you’re going,” Harvey confirmed, ignoring his associate.  
  
  
"That’s not fair! Why can’t you go?"  
  
  
"Because I have plans, romantic plans," he said smugly as he reached Donna’s desk.  
  
  
“No, he doesn’t," she said matter-of-factly, smirking up at her boss.  
  
  
“You're fired!” Harvey grumped walking into his office.  
  
  
Mike wasn’t giving up that easily.  He parked himself on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, glaring at Harvey.  After an impressive five minutes of glaring and eyebrow raises and wiggles, Harvey finally caved to Mike ‘bleeding heart’ Ross.  Again.  
  
  
“Fine, let's settle this man to man. If you can win a game of poker against me, I’ll happily go,” Harvey said, knowing he had Mike beat.  
  
  
Donna sashayed in then. “Or to make it fair, I could pick something?” she said sweetly, winking at Mike.  
  
  
“Didn’t I just fire you?” Harvey snarked, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
“Come on, Harvey? Scared you can’t beat me?” Mike teased, giving him a grin.  
  
  
“Fine, let’s have it, Donna.” Harvey resigned.  
  
  
A mischievous smile crossed Donna’s face.  
  
  
“A game of Twister,” she announced.  
  
  
“No,” both men replied in unison.  
  
  
“Pussies,” she said, under her breath, just loud enough for them to hear it.  
  
  
“At least pick something where Mike doesn’t get an unfair age advantage!” Harvey sniped.  
  
  
“Are you admitting you’re too old for Twister? I knew all that bragging about your flexibility was bullshit!” Mike laughed, delighted.  
  
  
“I am NOT old! Buckle up, I’m gonna kick your pretty boy ass at Twister!” he challenged.  
  
  
“Bring it, but don’t forget your zimmer frame, you’ll need it afterwards.” Mike clucked, bumping shoulders with Harvey playfully.  
  
  
“Great, settled then,” Donna said, interrupting the pissing contest.  “Right here, 5.30 am tomorrow; I’ll bring the game,” she said, leaving the office.  
  
  
They shrugged at each other, a silent agreement to drop it until then.  
  
  
“Want to create a Tumblr page to post our photoshops on?” Mike smirked.    
  
  
Harvey nodded, an evil grin on his face. “Sure do.”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Harvey woke feeling nervous. It was just a game of Twister, why did it feel like it was more than that?  Ever since Mike had come back to him, things felt different. Not in a bad way. In an exciting new way. There was nothing, no Rachel, no Scottie, stopping him from making a move, but he wasn’t sure he was ready, and if he were to go there with Mike, he didn’t want to fuck it up.  
  
  
He dressed in his sweats and started to stretch. He stretched for about 30 minutes, wanting to make sure that his body was ready. He wasn’t even sure why they were doing this. He was Mike’s boss, and he knew he could just pull rank and tell him to go, but something had stopped him. Okay, so maybe he needed to prove that he was fit enough to keep up with Mike physically but under no circumstances would he admit to that, so he shoved it firmly to the back of his mind. He grabbed his suit bag, foregoing his morning coffee until his stomach felt more settled, and headed to the office.  
  
Mike rolled over, grabbing his phone to silence the annoying chirp of the alarm.  He buried his face in the pillow and wondered why on earth he had agreed to something that had him rising even earlier than usual. His mind wandered to Harvey; today had the potential to shift things between them in a huge way. In their working life together there had been plenty of physical contact. Brushes of arms, neck squeezes, reassuring hands, shoulder bumping, etc., but Twister had the potential to have body parts that wouldn’t usually touch, well, touching, and Mike had every intention of making that happen in order to win. His stomach growled, hungry and nervous. No matter what the outcome of today was, Mike was determined to ask Harvey out. He was pretty sure Harvey was interested, but he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to admit it. A little bit of innocent physical contact should help him clarify that.  
  
Donna bounced out of bed. Today was the day she stopped watching two men so perfect for each other it was stupid dance around each other and finally get their collective shit together. Someone had to sort them out and she was just the woman for the job. She grabbed the game and her coffee and headed out the door.  
  
  
When Mike entered Harvey’s office, the Twister mat was already laid out on the floor where the coffee table usually sat.  He could hear voices echoing in the hallway as he hung his suit bag up.  
  
  
“See, told you he wouldn’t chicken out,” Donna said, winking at Mike.  
  
  
“What, and miss a chance to beat Harvey Specter at something? Never!” Mike sassed, grinning at Harvey.  
  
  
The older man gripped his neck and squeezed lightly, then leant in and whispered hotly in his ear, “Then I hope you’re ready to stretch and burn, Rookie,” making Mike’s heart thump loudly in his chest. Harvey was competitive, and he would play dirty if he had to.  
  
  
They removed their shoes and socks while Donna reiterated her rules. “One spin per person, to make it interesting. Nothing but your hands and feet can touch the mat. The only touching allowed will be for re-positioning that’s unavoidable. No pushing, biting or tickling, and as referee my decisions are final,” she decreed. “Ready?”  
  
  
They both nodded.  
  
  
“Alright, game on!”  she said, spinning the spinner. She held it at an angle so neither man could see it. Her intent? To orchestrate the game in such a way that they would be twisted and tangled in increasingly suggestive positions. She wasn’t going to be happy until somebody’s crotch was in the other’s face.  
  
  
After two moves each, they were standing face to face in the middle, grinning at each other like idiots. When Harvey’s first hand went on to the mat, Mike chirped, “Go easy; you don’t want to tweak your back,” which earned him a signature eye roll.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t be so cocky. Louis told me how bad you were at tennis. I’m betting my “old man” back needs to hold up ten minutes at the most before your coordination loses it for you,” he replied smugly.  
  
  
A few moves later, Harvey was squatting down, both hands and feet on the mat and Mike had still only had to move his feet back and forth. Harvey turned to throw an accusing look at Donna as she called out to Mike, “Right foot, red.”    
  
  
Figuring he was getting a little bored of standing practically still, Mike threw his leg over Harvey’s left shoulder, groin practically piggybacking it. He looked down at him and winked. Harvey shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
  
“You’re gonna have to try harder than that to put me off, Rookie!”  he laughed.  
  
  
Mike’s next directive was right hand, red. He had two choices; lean over Harvey or, and this is what he went with, stretch back and put it as far behind him as he could, and in the process thrust his groin upward and right in front of Harvey’s face.  
  
  
Harvey swallowed thickly. The span of Mike’s legs in the position he had just put himself in had the fabric of his sweats stretched so tightly over his crotch that he could see an outline that left nothing to the imagination. He felt himself thicken as he imagined leaning forward and nuzzling at Mike’s cock. He unconsciously licked his lips.

 

  
  
  
Donna smirked to herself. Good puppy, she thought.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Much to Harvey’s disgust, Mike wasn’t nearly as uncoordinated as he had thought. They had been moving through positions for twenty minutes now, Harvey getting antsier by the minute.   
  
  
Mike was face down and crouched forward on all fours now. Harvey was hovering half over the top of him with both hands on yellow, next to Mike’s, when Donna directed, “Left-hand, red.”    
  
  
It was at this point that he was fairly certain that Donna was playing the puppet master. Deciding it was time to play dirty to get the required outcome, he removed his left hand from the yellow circle, slid his palm up and over the curve of Mike’s ass and placed it on the red circle next to Mike’s, shifting to hover right over him as he did.  
  
  
Mike groaned, “Oh, it’s going to be like that is it?” he asked, wobbling slightly, thoroughly distracted by the heat emanating from Harvey’s body above him.  
  
  
“Rookie, I’m just getting started,” Harvey whispered into Mike’s ear, before running his tongue around the shell and earning himself a full body shudder.

 

  
  
  
Donna directed Mike to move his left foot to a blue circle. In doing so, he had to raise his hips; the action resulted in him grazing what felt like a hardened cock, above him.  
  
  
“Jesus, Harvey, are you hard?” Mike hissed, moving up against him again to double check.  
  
  
Harvey chuckled, “I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it's pretty darn obvious, don’t you think?”  
  
  
“You are sooo going to lose,” Mike taunted.  
  
  
“It’s not in my DNA to lose, Rookie,” he challenged, groaning and mumbling “Ohhh fuuuck…” into Mike’s ear.  
  
  
“I disagree. You've clearly already lost your self-respect,” Mike purred, arching and rubbing his ass against Harvey’s groin.  
  
  
“I could do this all day,” Harvey replied, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Mike continued to rub up against him.  
  
  
“Yeah, right. I bet you’d max out at three times a day,” Mike said cheekily.  
  
  
“RIGHT-HAND BLUE,” Donna yelled, interrupting them because even if they were putting on one hell of a show, she hated being ignored.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, keep your panties on,” Harvey joked, moving his hand.  
  
  
Ten minutes passed, and Harvey had done an 180° turn, trying to get away from Mike because he was fading fast and although he didn’t want to admit it, his back was killing him.   
  
  
“Left hand, yellow,” Donna's voice sing-songed, as she put down the spinner and left the room, citing a bathroom break. Neither man really noticed.

 

  
  
  
Mike's face was as close to Harvey's cock as it could be without touching, which meant Harvey was stuck. An inch higher and he would graze Mike and lose his self-control. An inch lower, and his bottom would be on the mat, and he'd lose the game.   
  
  
He steadied himself and looked down at Mike in between his legs and gave him a self-assured wink. He wisely chose to block out how much he enjoyed seeing Mike in that position.   
  
  
So, of course, it was then that Mike decided to puff a long, hot breath of air against his cock and, well, fuck! His hips jerked up uncontrollably, upsetting his balance, his arm gave out, and he landed on his back and very nearly came in his pants.  
  
  
Harvey sat leaning against the couch, too tired to get up. Mike was sitting cross-legged on the Twister mat, grinning from ear to ear. They were both flushed and sweaty and looked like they’d just had at it. Yes, the situation had escalated quickly, but it's not like both parties hadn't seen this coming for a while. It was inevitable.  
  
  
“You know, I could still just pull the boss card and make you go,” Harvey alleged.  
  
  
“You won’t though.”  
  
  
Harvey sighed. Of course, he wouldn’t.  
  
  
“So I get to go schmooze the client,” Harvey said reluctantly.  
  
  
“You only have to attend for a few hours, right? Make an appearance until people have had a few drinks?” Mike asked hopefully.  
  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
  
“Did you maybe want to come over to my place after, you know, and hang out?”   
Mike asked, his voice strong and steady, thankfully not mirroring his stomach that was twisting nervously.  
  
  
Harvey understood that Mike was asking for more than just a night and, yeah, he wanted to, but was that the best course of action considering his allegiance to one night stands up to this point? Yes, if he was ever going to be with someone, really commit to someone, it would be Mike. Mike who had had Harvey breaking his rules, one after another since the day they met. Now here they were.  
  
  
“Are you sure? You’re well aware that I’ll be a long way from my comfort zone here?” Harvey asked, searching Mike’s eyes.  
  
  
“I trust that you wouldn’t say yes unless you are ready,” Mike replied, bright blue eyes now glued to Harvey’s.  
  
  
Harvey studied Mike’s face, the face he had loved silently for such a long time that it felt like he had never not loved him. He climbed to his feet and reached a hand out to Mike, pulling him up and against Harvey.  
  
  
“How about after the benefit I take you out to dinner?” he asked, squeezing Mike lightly on the bicep.  
  
  
Mike beamed back at him. Of course, it was a yes.  
  
~  
  
  
“You bought pizza for our first date? I thought you were classy?” Mike teased, waving Harvey inside.  
  
  
“Yeah, I thought we could stay in, have a beer, maybe play a little naked Twister,” he replied, with a shy smirk, revealing the game hidden under the pizza.  
  
  
Mike stared at him for a beat, took the pizza from him and put it on the entry table.  
  
  
“Fuck the pizza. Come here,” he said, pulling Harvey against him by the front of his shirt.  
  
  
They landed heavily against the entrance wall, lips meeting in a bruising kiss filled with heat and need. Harvey pulled at the button of Mike’s jeans as Mike sucked greedily on his tongue. It was urgent and messy, teeth clacked together and saliva ran down Harvey’s chin, but neither man cared. It was overdue and perfect.  
  
  
Harvey’s hand slid into Mike’s briefs, feeling him shudder as he wrapped his hand around him. Moaning into Harvey’s mouth, Mike yanked Harvey’s belt off and fumbled with the fly as he trailed sloppy kisses along his jawline, biting lightly on his bottom lip as he slid Harvey’s suit pants to the floor.  
  
  
Harvey hissed when Mike ran his palm over the outline of his throbbing, hard cock and into his briefs. His grip was firm, and Harvey bucked up into it when he circled his thumb, spreading Harvey’s pre-cum over the head.  
  
  
“Fuck, Mike,” he breathed against his mouth, twisting his wrist slightly, eliciting a delicious whimper as Mike dropped his forehead on to his shoulder.  
  
  
Their release came quickly, both men groaning and fucking up into each other’s fist as they came. They held on, leaning against each other, chests heaving and with sticky hands as they came down from the highest of highs together.  
  
  
“Harvey,” Mike muttered, “That was…”  
  
  
“Something else,” Harvey said, tilting Mike’s chin and placing a light kiss on his lips.  
  
  
“So, this um, naked Twister you were talking about? How long are you going to need to recover?” Mike asked cheekily.  
  
  
“You don’t know when to shut up, do you?” he replied, grabbing Mike by the arm and grinning as he dragged him to the bedroom.   
  
  
Harvey considers himself the winner of their second game of Twister.  
  
  
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found it entertaining, you and yours might like to try the highlighted positions at home. :)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it by either commenting or leaving kudos.
> 
> Or if you want to have a more detailed chat, find me on Tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com


End file.
